A Tradgic Horror
by Vibrant To Grey
Summary: Resureyu, a teenaged hamster loves her brother. She gets jealous of this girl he's seeing, She becomes murderess, what will happen? Character names changed to give privacy. Rated R. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Unpleasant Surprise.

A/N: I do not own "Missing" by Evanescence they do

A sunny spring day at Hamster J. High School. Three teens hung around the halls, Michael, Hamtaro styled male, and except his spots were blue, eyes of brown. Flirting, with the chicks of the school, playing with his yo-yo near the vents of the lockers. Meanwhile, Spirit, black hamster, with flame markings on his waist and ears with piercing blue eyes, enters the building with a female clung to his side, Resureyu, was a white hamster with blonde long hair, Black trench jacket, Icey-crystal-blue eyes, She was a gothic type of girl, Overly protective of her brother, Michael. Spirit was her beloved boyfriend.

Resureyu is a murderer in secret, she's gothic and she's over protective of Michael. Their parents both died in a horrible accident. Resureyu was in a Insane Asylum for saying that she killed her parents but she actually didn't. She can be a bitch but sweet. She's quiet and mysterious. She doesn't want to be reminded of her past a lot. She's a lead singer in a band. 'The Rocker-Hams'

Michael is Resureyu's older brother; He is a warrior. Not to mention a chick magnet as well, he is a big flirt and very much hates to be annoyed. He gets tempered quickly. Resureyu's singing drives him up a wall; He hates it when Resureyu protects him.

Spirit is also a swordsman and warrior. He plays guiltar in Resureyu's band. Devoted to his beloved girlfriend, Spirit tries everything to protect her. He is gothic too, Resureyu admires his flame markings. He is found usually around Resureyu.

They were walking home from the school; Spirit went off the meet Resureyu at the alley. They were walking down the sidewalks of the town.

"So, what are doing tonight, Bro?" asked Resureyu.

"Me and Spirit are going to go training," Michael replied.

"Have fun I know you will" Resureyu happily said Michael came a stop and saw a girl who was a white hamster, silver eyes like his with silver ribbons on her pigtails. "Wow, she's a babe" Resureyu headed home before Michael did. As Resureyu walked home on the empty, alley streets. She met up with Spirit who was waiting for her at the end of it. She reached out to him and tackled him with one glomp, now feeling safe that she was with him.

That night Resureyu was up in her room Michael came home with that girl. Resureyu got excited and rushed downstairs and rushed to Michael but saw the girl and stopped.

"Who's this?" Said Resureyu glaring evilly at the girl.

" A friend, Resu" Michael replied back as the girl hid behind him.

Michael turned to the girl. "Hey, don't be shy!"

A few days past and the girl and Michael were closer and closer then Resureyu and Michael ever had been. One day, Resureyu was walking by Michael room and heard him say to the girl.

"You are the most important thing to me." Michael voiced.

Resureyu grew silent and grew a sad and depressive face then thought. "Fine then. If he doesn't want me around! Then I don't want him around!"

She angrily slammed the door to leave the house and broke a vase.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look out,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I be the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

She entered her room and threw object with would break and cried loudly "WHY?"

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

She looked around for a sharp object to cut herself she was heartbroken badly.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...?

She glanced around. From ripping things up, she tore her black dress to pieces. She spotted a razor. _"Sharp, the silvery sharp blade, satisfying my urge to kill"_ She thought she brought it close to her wrist and clenched it tightly then….SLASH With a pleased look she watched as blood poured out her wrist on to the carpet.

Even though I be the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forever Never Ever..

A/N: I do not own the song 'One More Forever' Unfinished Thought does.

Resureyu walked out in the rain and stood there for most of the night cold and alone. At the house, Spirit enters and spots Michael and the girl sitting on the couch together. Spirit ran to him.

"Resureyu's gone missing..' Spirit began.

"She'll be fine." Michael replied holding the girl's paw.

"Michael you jackass! She's your SISTER!" Spirit shouted with anger.

A moment was silent.

"…Okay…" Michael sighed and let go of the girl.

Meantime, Resureyu got the urge to kill. Bloody, gory, gross, blood everywhere thoughts ran through her mind as she was laid back on the tree as the rain poured down on her.

"That bitch is gonna die.." She whispered.

With those thoughts running through her mind, She snuck back into the house to the basement and glanced around with her blue eyes glew like a cat. She spotted an axe she happily and slowly picked it up with extreme pleasure.

"Heheheheh" She giggled evilly with an evil grinned.

She looked through the window; there she saw Michael and the girl having sex in his bed.

_I Stood And Watched As She Drove Up_

_I Kept My Cool With The Pain_

_And As You Were Playing With Her In Your Bed_

_I Was Outside Your Door In The Rain_

Resureyu walked up to the door grinning evilly with an axe behind her back continuing to spy on them. She had her half blue and half black dress on. Grinning of the pain she'd be satisfied to see, especially the pleasure of murdering the girl.

_ No One Heard As I Walked Up_

_Put My Hand On The Door And Then Turned_

_And As I Walked Down The Hall With My Mind In A Blur_

_I Was Loving The Pain You Would Learn_

Resureyu kicked open the door with a fury. Michael and the girl were asleep finally. Resureyu had no problem walking up to the couple whom were sleeping peacefully in nude.

"Good-bye" She grinned and lifted the mighty axe above the girl. Blood spewed out covering the bed and Resureyu with her great pleasurable evil-deed. She loved this moment. Intestines smeared everywhere, she butchered the girl again until the corpse was almost like apple sauce.

_ Kicked Open The Door With A Fury_

_She Was The First One To Go_

_Slowly At First And Then Quickly You Bled_

_As My Rapture Had Ended The Show _

After the murder was done she walked out all in blood looking at picture of her on the wall as she walked out hiding the corpse of the saucy, bloody mess. She scooped up the body and put in the trash bag. Outside, she dug a hole very deeply. Then poured a whole gallon of gasoline inside it. She pushed the body in the bag into the hole and lit a match. Satisfyingly she sat and watched as the corpse burnt to an ash.

_ Peace Of Mind Doesn't Come Cheap_

_Devotion Hurts Most Of All_

_Now Pieces Of Your Mind Are All I Can See_

_With The Pictures Of Me On The Wall _

After watching her pleasurable show. She walked back into the house then up to her room. She bathed in milk, lavender, and black rose peddles. Her fur released the extra blood from the murder it even turned the milk almost to strawberry.

_Why Are You Still Breathing?_

_These Are My Dreams_

_I Dare You_

_I Dare You_

_I Dare You To Push Me Just A Little Bit Further_

_Blurring The Line Between My Memories And Dreams_

_See What Happens When I Forget I'm Awake_

_And The Hurt Is So Blinding Addiction Is All I Can See _

She got out and dried her soft fur off with the hair blower and calmly brushed her blonde hair and slipped on her black trench jacket which she stitched together again. She was losing her mind, the killing, the blood. Oh so addictive!

_ Control Will Lead To Possession_

_Obsession For Permanent Bliss_

_You Say That I'm Crazy But Baby_

_I Can't Take Enough Pills To Stop This_

_You're Just One More Forever_

_I Couldn't Put Together_

_One More Disaster_

_For The Ever After_

_One More Last One_

_Forever_

_Never_

_Ever_

_Seemed So Short_

She popped a few Tranquilizers and almost over doused herself by doing so, while looking in the mirror, Her brother was in the reflection of her face.

_ All Those Times That You Made Me Feel Worthless_

_Like I Was The Target_

_The One No One Knew_

_And Now These Insecurities_

_Will Come Back To Kill You _

She turned and saw no one. Yes, her regrets were getting her, suicidally again. She felt her regrets getting more powerful. But then her brother called to her.

"Resu? You there? Where's Mia?" Called Michael.

She ran to him hating the name '_Mia'_ she didn't dare to look him into his brown eyes.

_ By Now You Should Know That I'm Different_

_I Have A Feeling You Already Do_

_It's Times Like These I Can Breathe What I See_

_Tell Me My Dear, Does That Seem Timid To **YOU**?_

_You're Just One More Forever_

_I Couldn't Put Together_

_One More Disaster_

_For The Ever After_

_Forever_

_Never_

_Ever_

_Seemed So Short_

_Why are you still breathing? _

She then made up a rather _small _lie and said:

"I don't know where she is…"

_ You Were There At The Hotel_

_Or It Might Have Been A Motel_

_When I Awoke As The First Tear Fell_

_You Didn't Think_

_You Didn't Think Of Me _

Resureyu walked away leaving her older brother behind and she turned and said '_why are you doing this to me?_'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lying From You!

A/N: I do not own the songs "Lying From You" and "NoBody's Listening" Linkin Park does.

A stormy and rainy night, in a dark bedroom with black a carpet, certains, black painted walls, black roses everywhere, and a black covered bed, with only a candle lit, and blood letters on the walls that read; "I'm just wasting away..." Resureyu, The girl who murdered her brother's girlfriend, the murderer in secret, was lying on her bed thinking of the time she first went to the Insane Asylum. Would Michael send her to it again? If so, how long will she be in for? Will she meet her death in the room? Will Spirit release her from it? All these questions were running through her mind. As she opened her Icey-Crystal-Blue eyes she heard Michael talking with Spirit out side her door.

"What she did to her was insane!" voiced her brother.

"What shall we do? We can't just leave her in the insane Asylum for another 2 years.." Stated Spirit sounding a bit weary.

"We have to..." Sighed Michael. "The police said if she went insane again, we must.."

"..Michael, How long do you think...?" Spirit sounded concerned.

"I don't know Spirit, I just don't know..." Micheal said and the sound of a shutting door was heard.

Resureyu heard everything with that, she had a flash back to her first time in the Insane Asylum. The memories were painful, They strapped her down in a straight jacket. All she remembered was looking out her cell seeing a young girl outside being raped by an adult man. She heard the cries for help. "_HELP! MOMMY!"_ was what the little girl cried out. Resureyu's eyes widen with an intense emotional thought..

Flash Back

The flash back, young Resureyu shivering in a jail cell with a straight jacket looking frightened. A nurse enters with the doctor to see how young Resureyu was doing.

_ When I pretend everything is what I want it to be_

_I look exactly like what you always wanted to see_

_When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am_

_Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but_

_I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just_

_(trying to bend the truth)_

"Doctor, is she calmed now..?"

"She seems it. Still frightened I assume.."

"The poor thing..She didn't kill her parents but she claims she did.."

_ I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm_

_(Lying my way from you)_

_No no turning back now_

_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_

_No no turning back now_

_(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)_

_No turning back now_

_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)_

_No no turning back now_

_(The very worst part of you is me) _

In a room now, young Resureyu was sitting with a woman, a grey hamster with blonde hair, white dress, with brown eyes, and high heels. It was a social worker for Resureyu, She asked Resureyu a few questions...

"Now, Resu..I understand you have a rough life, Am I correct?"

_ I remember what they taught to me_

_Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be_

_Remember listening to all of that and this again_

_So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in_

_And now you think this person really is me and I'm_

_(Trying to bend the truth) _

For a few moments Resureyu was silent looking down at her feet sitting in her seat hand cuffed to it so she wouldn't run off. The social worker slowly and gentley put her paw on Resureyu's shoulder.

"Resureyu?" She asked.

Resureyu looked up at at her then looked back down.

"Well, are you a happy girl? Blinked the social worker who moved her paw to Resureyu's lap.

Resureyu finally answered in a soft voice.

"No...No, M'am."

_But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm_

_(Lying my way from you)_

_No no turning back now_

_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_

_No no turning back now_

_(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)_

_No turning back now_

_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)_

_No no turning back now_

_(The very worst part of you)_

_(The very worst part of you is ME)_

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would_

_have you running from me_

_Like This_

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would_

_have you running from me_

_Like This_

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would_

_have you running from me_

_Like This_

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would_

_have you running from me_

_Like This _

"Well, Why..?"

"I want my brother...Can I go home now?"

"I'm afraid you can't until, we find out what is wrong with you, dear."

"There's nothing wrong with me.."

"Oh?"

"I just want to go home to Michael..."

_ (You)_

_No turning back now_

_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_

_No no turning back now_

_(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)_

_No turning back now_

_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)_

_No no turning back now_

_(The very worst part of you)_

_(The very worst part of you is me) _

"I'm sorry Resureyu but, unless we find out, we can't let you go home to Michael..." The social worker patted Resureyu's head and left the room.

The flash back ended with Resureyu looking out her window, wilting her tears and remembering her time at the place. She did not wanna go back again. She felt good that she murdered the girl, Ever since then, Michael never dated again. She was glad. Glad enough to kill again, But she didn't know who to kill next.

She threw herself on her bed she had alot of things on her mind.

"I'm not EVER going back to that Asylum." She swore to herself.

_ Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_The number one question is how could you ignore it?_

_We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks_

_With raps that got you backing this up like_

_Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm_

_Rise from the ashes of stylistic division_

_With these non-stop lyrics of life living_

_Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven_

_But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that_

_So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt_

_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt _

Michael knocked on her door.

"Sis, Get in the car! We're going somewhere fun!" Voiced her brother.

"Michael, do have some compassion." Said Spirit worried.

Resureyu sprung up and decided to get out of her room. She opened her door and stepped out.

"Don't talk baby-ish, I know where you're taking me.." She answered.

"We have to, I'm sorry sis but you need to go back.." Michael replied cooly and reached for his hand cuffs which he had behind his back and went to reach out for her arms.

Resureyu jerked away and ran inside her room.

"No! You're NOT gonna take me back!" She screamed.

_ it goes_

_(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

"Yes, you are." Michael said temperly. He slammed open her locked door with his strong arms. "Don't hide." He commanded.

"I AM NOT GOING!" Resureyu screamed she went to run but he then had grabbed her and restrained her.

"Hold still!" He commanded once more. Resureyu kept kicking and screaming for him to let go of her. Michael finally snapped the cuffs on her.

_ I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_handfull of anger, held in my chest_

_And everything left's a waste of time_

_I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more_

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure_

_Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together_

_Because all of this stress gave me something to write on_

_The pain gave me something I could set my sights on_

_Never forget the blood sweat and tears_

_The uphill struggle over years the fear and_

_Trash talking and the people it was to_

_And the people that started it just like you! _

He knelted down over her to calm her. This reminded Spirit, who is standing in the door way watching, as a sexaul thing, even though it wasn't one.

"Oh god.." Spirit thought.

Michael stroked Resureyu's head and hair and whispered good praises to her.

_"Shhh, it's going to be okay, sis"_

Finally, Resureyu had quieted down almost feeling a bit non-sumber. She felt sleepy, over-ruled, and useless at this point. She moaned softly then yawned. Spirit came in with a tranquilizer shot.

They were to give this to her so she was out for the whole night or whole day. With that, Michael enjected it into her, shortly after she felt everything going numb, Was it really a sleeping drug or Morphine? But then, she couldn't feel anything, she couldn't moved her bones just felt tired. They drove her to the clinic. Shortly after, she was laying on a bed in a jail cell tied up to the bed by her ankle in chains.

_ (Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_handfull of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_handfull of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain_

_(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_handfull of anger, held in my chest_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood sweat and tears_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Coming at you from every side _


End file.
